Don't Forget Me
by Nialler'sLittleLeprechaun
Summary: Skye Johnson, was just an ordinary girl, with big dreams. Well, as ordinary as you can get, with a mother who's forcing you into an arranged marriage. What will happen, when she auditions for X Factor, and 3 members of One Direction, fall for her and her best friends? Read and find out : Peace Love Rubber Gloves :D Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Skye Johnson, was just an ordinary girl, with big dreams. Well, as ordinary as you can get, with a mother who's forcing you into an arranged marriage. Her father didn't want that for his baby girl, so he was going out of his way to stop it. But her mother kept mentioning that it had to take place. She was apparently, suited with some rich guy from the minute she was born. He was 5 years older than her, and to be honest she hated him.

Somehow, she'd managed to get out of the wedding that was arranged for 5 years in a row. She couldn't even remember how she did it herself. All she knew was that she couldn't have done it without the help of her two best friends, and her father. It all started when she was 12, she's 17 now and realises that in one more year, and she doesn't have to be involved anymore.

Now... Back to the big dreams; Skye loved to sing. She'd been told from an early age, that she had an amazing voice, but she never did anything about it. Her mother hated the idea of her going into the career of singing. She tells her it's a waste of time, and that she's not allowed to do anything to do with singing.

For years she'd tried to work up the courage to tell her mother that she was going to audition for the x Factor, but she never got round to telling her. So she never got round to auditioning. But this year, the year of 2011, it was time for her to do something with her life. She knew what she wanted to do, and that was to sing.

Her two best friends, Natalie and Holly, were going with her on the day. Her father was going to try and get the day off work, but it wasn't likely that he was able to. He supported Skye, with whatever she wanted to do with her life, within reason. He was one of the people that told Skye, she had an amazing voice, and this year it was him that pushed her to audition.

**So, what do you think? Let me know with a review, favorite or whatever else you can do to let me know :) Should I continue?**

**Please review, they mean a lot to me :)  
**

**Peace, Love and Rubber Gloves  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The day for Skye's audition, came sooner than she'd expected. Her dad couldn't get the day off work, but he wished her all the best, and dropped her off, with Natalie and Holly on his way to work.

The 3 girls queued for what seemed like days, when in reality it was only a few hours. As they waited, Sky listened to all the other possible contestants talking, or getting in some last minute practice. Some of them made her wonder, why she was even here. They were amazing. But then there were some there, that reminded her that she could do it.

Skye was worrying about whether she was going to be on TV or not. She was in two minds about it. She wanted to, so she could show her mother that she can sing, and that she does have potential. But then she doesn't want to be, because she doesn't want people to see her, if she possibly embarrasses herself.

Although, when the host of the x Factor, Dermot O'Leary walked over to her, she knew then that there was a very high possibility that she was going to be on TV. They all had a quick chat, but most of the time Natalie and Holly, were too busy fangirling about the fact, that they were having a chat with Dermot.

5 minutes after Dermot left, Skye's name was called, and instantly her heart was pounding in her chest. She was never someone to get stage fright, but it wasn't the thought of standing on a stage in front of thousands, of people that made her nervous. It was standing in front of the four people that could possibly change her life.

As she walked out on stage, the crowd erupted into applause. But they did that with everyone. She walked over to centre stage, and stood on the massive 'X' marked on the floor.

"Hi there sweetheart, what's your name and how old are you?" Simon asked her, with a small smile.

"Skye Johnson and 17" Skye replied, confidently. As she looked out at the audience, her nerves seemed to disappear, which she was thankful for.

"Who are you hear with today?" Cheryl asked her, with that award winning, dimpled smile.

"My two best friends, Holly and Natalie... Who will most likely make an appearance, if I get through." Skye replied, with a small laugh, causing the audience and the judges to laugh.

"So, who's your favorite artist(s) out right now?" Louis asked her, and a wide grin spread across her face.

"One Direction are one of the reasons, I'm here today."

"Okay." Simon chuckled. "When you're ready Skye, take it away."

Skye nodded, and gave a small nod, signalling that she was ready."

The familiar music filled her ears, and she raised the microphone to her lips, and the words flowed from her mouth, freely...

**So, there's the second chapter guys :D What do you think? I am loving writing this at the minute, so the next chapter will be up today, very soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change in POV guys :P It's now no longer in 3****rd**** person... It's Skye talking **

_They thought they could dispose of me  
They tried to make me small  
I suffered each indignity  
But i rised above it all_

Yes, the price I paid was all I had  
But at last, I found release  
And if something good can come from bad  
The past can rest in peace

Oh if you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
Don't forget me

When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me

But forget every man who I ever met  
'Cause they only lived to control  
For a kiss they paid a thousand  
Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul  
They took their piece  
The price of fame that no one can repay  
Ah, but they didnt buy me when they bought my name  
And that is why I pray

That when you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
Don't forget me

When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me

There are some in this world who have strength of their own  
Never broken or in need of repair  
But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone  
So protect them and take special care  
Take care

And don't forget me  
Please take care  
And don't forget me  
When you look to the heavens with someone you love  
And a light shining bright from afar  
Hope you see my face there  
And then offer a prayer  
And please let me be  
Let me be that star

_(Smash: Don't Forget Me)_

As I belted out that last note, I closed my eyes tightly and gave it my all. When the song finished, I slowly opened my eyes and looked out at the audience. The room was silent for a few seconds, before the whole audience were on their feet; along with the judges.

"Wow." Cheryl breathed, and I swear I saw a tear in her eye. "That was just... Wow." She laughed.

"Thank you." I grinned, as I regained my breath.

"How old are you again?" Danii, asked me, with a grin.

"17." I replied.

"You look 17, but if we didn't know what you looked like, you would swear you were a lot older. You're voice is fantastic. Not once did you go off key... Wow." Dani laughed, and I thanked her.

Louis basically told me everything that the others had told me, and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. When it came to Simon's turn to speak, he just sat there looking at me for God knows how long, making everyone nervous. The other judges, and the audience were all watching him in anticipation, and I felt my nerves flooding back.

"I think we've found our winner." Was all he said, and it was enough to make me cry.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea, how good it is to hear you say that." I told him, while trying to prevent myself from crying.

"I think it's time to vote." Simon said, and looked at the other judges and they all nodded. "Louis?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Danni?"

"100% yes." She grinned.

"Cheryl?"

"I would be stupid to say no... Yes."

"Well then Skye... You've got 3 yeses, you're going through to the next round."

Did I hear him right? I'm going through? It didn't completely register with me at first, until I realised the audience were on their feet again, and I heard the squeals of my two best friends running on stage, tackling me... Thankfully not causing us to hit the floor.

"Thank you so much." I called over to them, over Natalie's shoulder.

Natalie turned to Simon and grinned. "You uncle Simon, are on cool dude." This caused Simon to laugh, as I rolled my eyes and pulled the two of them off stage. As soon as we were out of sight, I immediately started crying... I'm through.

My dreams are finally coming true.

**3****rd**** chapter in the first day :D Hope you like it!**

**Peace Love Rubber Gloves.**


End file.
